Pooh's Adventures of Dinosaur/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Pooh's Adventures of Dinosaur. Opening *''pan across live-action houses'' *'Narrator:' It's time for another Pooh's Adventures special! But it's not an ordinary special, cut to outside Patchy's house because today we go to Encino, California, as it was… flashes and the houses are replaced by caves. It's smoggy, there are loads of plants and trees, and a volcano in the distance …100 million years ago! So prepare yourself for… to a screen reading "Pooh Bear's B.C. Adventure" Pooh Bear's B.C. Adventure! text drops reading: 'Before Comedy' Before Comedy. to a still frame of Patchy and Potty With your host, Patchy the Pirate! cheers and applauds. Zoom inside the stone house. Inside are all the creature comforts of a normal home, but de-modernized. Patchy, in leopard garb, comes in wearing an orange paper-mache dinosaur with green spikes and stripes around his body. A pair of felt legs are under Patchy's sides to make it look like he's riding the dinosaur like a horse. *'Patchy:' Yee-ha! Hey kids! Now, you're probably wondering, "Hmm, what's Patchy doing in a cave?" Good question, you little… to self. The dinosaur walks over to a wall where there a cave drawings of Sponge and jellyfish Well, it's because today's Pooh's adventure takes place in prehistoric times to the drawing of Sponge with a stick and jellyfish …back when man struggled for survival over to show a dinosaur eating Pat and Sponge running away and dinosaurs ruled the Earth. dinosaur walks back into the middle of the room Isn't that right, Bronty? But I'm riding you now. out to reveal Patchy is wearing the dinosaur like an inner tube, and he struggles to get out of it It's stuck. falls over on his side. He screams for aide and two stagehands run over to him. Cut to a "Please Stand By" screen. Soon, Patchy is up Like I was saying, prehistoric times were the greatest. to black-and-white footage of cavemen It was a simpler time to a picture of a monkey with a finger up his nose with simpler pleasures. to Patchy, holding up two robes, identical to each other and the one Patchy is wearing Your clothes always match. to Patchy with a paintbrush You can draw on the walls. And nobody yell at ya. picks up a giant club It was much easier to hit a baseball. sits down on the stone couch Oh yeah, prehistoric times were the best. gasps Hey kids. Are those pterodactyl wings I hear 'a flappin'? I think I know who that is. Please welcome the Pottydactyl! flies in, wearing a jetpack and a futuristic head visor. *'Potty:' squawk Sorry I'm late. *'Patchy:' Potty! Why aren't you wearing your costume? picks up a purple and pink pterodactyl costume I stayed up all night making it! *'Potty:' squawk You're wasting your time, old man. Prehistoric stuff is lame. Everybody knows the future's where it's at. *'Patchy:' What?! nervously That's not true. to viewers Don't mind 'em, folks. Why, even Pooh Bear knows that prehistoric stuff is, what the kids say, quotes cool. *'Potty:' squawk No, he doesn't. *'Patchy:' Yes, he does. *'Potty:' Nope. *'Patchy:' He most certainly does. *'Potty:' No, he doesn't. *'Patchy:' Yes, he does! *'Potty:' No. *'Patchy:' angry I know for a fact that he does! *'Potty:' …not. fumes. Cut to a screen reading… *'Narrator:' Meanwhile... to SpongeBob at the grill, all nervous. Mr. Krabs busts in *'Mr. Krabs:' SpongeBob. What's wrong? *'SpongeBob:' I don't know, Mr. Krabs, but I've got this strangest feeling that somewhere a pirate and parrot are arguing about Pooh. on SpongeBob’s face And the parrot is winning. to Patchy and Potty still quarreling *'Patchy:' Does. *'Potty:' Doesn't. *'Patchy:' Does. *'Potty:' Doesn't. *'Patchy:' Does. *'Potty:' Doesn't. *'Patchy:' Does! Uh, look, while we're arguing, why don't you folks go ahead and watch some Winnie the Pooh's prehistoric adventure? Roll the cartoon! …does. *'Potty:' Doesn't. [Patchy grumbles. '' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The Egg Travels *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Egg Hatches Pooh and Friends Meet Aladar and the Lemurs *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The Courtship/Meteor Strikes - - - - - - (Suddenly, everyone looks up towards the sky and see streams of light soaring across the sky) *'Aladar:' Whoa. - - - - - - *'Tigger:' It's a dead end we're trapped trapped like Ratchets. - - The Aftermath - - - - - - - - - - - - - *'Aladar:' Come on, we can't stay here. - *'Eeyore:' End of the road. Nothin' to do. And no hope of things gettin' better. Sounds like Saturday night at my house. - Raptors Attack Meet the Herd - - - - - - - - - *'TBA:' Since when do we take orders from the likes of him? *'Eema:' (chuckles) Kron has swatted flies bigger than you, ????. - Morning/Crossing the Desert - - *'Tigger:' Huh, the charm never stops around here. - - - - - - - - - - - - Reaching the Lake Ambush/Aladar and Neera Left Behind/Cave Carnotaurs Attack/Bruton's Death - *'Bruton:' (whispering) Shh. Carnotaurs. - *'Aladar:' (whispering) What do we do? *'Bruton:' Wake the others. - - - - - - - - - - - A Dead End/The Nesting Grounds - - *'Rabbit:' A rock. *'Zini:' You got it again! Ooh! You are good! *'Eema:' Well, I'll tell you what I spy. A dead end. - *'Buzzie: So what we gonna do? *'''Aladar: I guess we just go back. - *'Winnie the Pooh:' Aladar, we'll just go back. *'Aladar:' Back to what? It's gone. We're not meant to survive. *- *'Bayleane:' Oh yes we were. We are here ain't we *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Blocked Passage/Aladar vs. Kron/A New Leader *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Standing Together Welcome Home/Ending *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *''back to Patchy, depressed sitting on his front step of his prehistoric house'' *'Patchy:' Now I know how Squidward feels… comes in *'Potty:' squawk Why the long face? *'Patchy:' I think you know perfectly well, you little winged vermin. All I wanted was to show the nice people how great the cavemen were. But all they got was technology-induced chaos! *'Potty:' Come back inside. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. *'Patchy:' You got rid of the robot android cyborg?! *'Potty:' Nope, even better. two walk inside *'Patchy:' Potty, I guess I really misjudged you… looks What the-?! is at a drum set, wearing gold bling with a bone, and the robot is DJ-ing, as strobe lights go off *'Song:' "When Worlds Collide" *When worlds collide *'Potty:' is still shocked Pretty sweet, eh? Brawk. *You can run *But no can hide *When worlds collide *You'll laugh so hard *You'll swear you've died *When worlds collide *Hold my hand *I'll be your guide *When worlds collide *Buckle...buckle...buckle up for the sweetest ride *And prepare to have your mind blown wide *When worlds collide *'Potty:' Yo, check it out! *When worlds collide, it's a curious thing *Bet you never heard a robot and a caveman sing *In his metal chest are some working parts *How is that different from my beating heart? *I'm from the future, and I'm from the past *But that don't mean this friendship wasn't built to last *He was made in a lab, and I was born in a cave *So let me hear you holler for this inter-era rave *'Squidward:' from [https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/SB-129 SB-129] Future! *'Potty:' Word! *'SpongeTron:' scene from [https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/SB-129 SB-129] I am SpongeTron. *You, you, you, you can run *But you can't hide *When worlds collide shuts his mouth with his hook. The lighting returns to normal *'Patchy:' Well, Potty, I guess you were right. The future is cool. *'Potty:' Just to show you there's no hard feelings, I got you a present from the prehistoric times. *'Patchy:' Ooh! What is it? A new loincloth? *'Potty:' No. *'Patchy:' An enlarged forehead? *'Potty:' No. flies off *'Patchy:' Aww, what is it? opens the door, revealing a Tyrannosaurus Rex, which roars at Patchy. Patchy screams, his eyes bugging out, then he runs off with the Tyrannosaurus Rex chasing him Potty! continues screaming as he runs off. Potty watches from the window, with popcorn and a soda *'Potty:' squawk This is great. dinosaur grabs Patchy by the legs, who screams. Patchy is on his side, his feet inside the Tyrannosaurus Rex's jaws *'Patchy:' Well, thanks for watching SpongeBob B.C., kids. waves Bye! continues screaming, then laughing. The Tyrannosaurus Rex tickles Patchy with his teeth Now he's tickling! laughs Cut it out, you rascal! continues laughing Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts Remakes